George Thomas Goodwin
George Thomas Goodwin '''(September 8, 1837 - December 25, 1912) was a farmer and senior deacon of the West Hartford Congregational Church in Connecticut. He was a wholesale dealer in dairy supplies and was a newspaper correspondent in Elmwood, West Hartford in the late 1890's and early 1900's. Life and Death Goodwin was born on September 8, 1837, the son of Thomas O'Hara Goodwin and Mahala Mix, both of West Hartford, Connecticut. Indeed, he was born in the house his father owned - 1198 New Britain Avenue - and it would be the home he would die in. The home was built in 1821. He grew up in Elmwood and graduated from the academy in Westfield, Massachusetts. On September 24, 1861, he married Susan Williams, the daughter of Caleb Davis Williams and Florinda Preston of Brooklyn, Connecticut. He moved into his native home at 1198 New Britain Avenue in Elmwood, West Hartford, soon after the marriage in 1872. In July 1869, Goodwin formed a partnership with Clinton E. Andrews to conduct a grocery business at 616 Main Street in Hartford, a business conducted until the 1870's. When the old schoolhouse was created at the corner of South Main Street and New Britain Avenue, Goodwin was superintendent. '''Elmwood Chapel Goodwin was also one of the founders and supporters of the Elmwood Chapel on New Britain Avenue and South Quaker Lane. The Elmwood Chapel began with an organization that was formed on June 15, 1873 in the old schoolhouse on South Main Street and New Britain Avenue. In June 1876, a new chapel was constructed on the corner of Grove Street and New Britain Avenue. The ceremony was attended by many, including Julia Faxon, who lived across the street. Goodwin was named the superintendent of the chapel. In June 1913, six months after his death, the chapel held its 40th anniversary. It was also in recognition of Goodwin's efforts in its organization. Later Life In July 1893, at the age of 55, a peculiar accident occurred at the Berlin, Connecticut train station. Goodwin was sitting near the middle door on the west side of the waiting room. As the 8:20 am train from Berlin passed, a part of a support to te air brake hose flew off at that moment, striking him on the back of the neck. It only left a bruise and Goodwin recovered quickly. In October 1899, Goodwin was appointed one of the solicitors for raising money after the First Church in West Hartford decided that a missionary should be maintained in the foreign field. On September 25, 1911, Goodwin and his wife celebrated their golden wedding anniversary at their home on New Britain Avenue in Elmwood. Their daughter and their granddaughter, Susie Handall, were present for the ceremony. At the beginning of 1912, however, at the age of 74, Goodwin began suffering from gradual heart pains. On December 25, 1912, he died at his home and was buried at the old North Cemetery in West Hartford Center. Children * Harry Mix Goodwin (Mar. 1, 1868 - Jun. 29, 1885) - died young. * Louise Williams Goodwin - m. (1) Fred A. Handall (2) Cyrus M. Blackman